Mother May I
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: After Rin refuses to leave her Lord's side, Sesshomaru returns to his home in the West. Yet, as time passes, it is obvious that Rin is in need of not only human companionship, but a female to guide her. With little choice left to him, he begins the hunt for a suitable female.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother May I**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: After Rin refuses to leave her Lord's side, Sesshomaru returns to his home in the West. Yet, as time passes, it is obvious that Rin is in need of not only human companionship, but a female to guide her. With little choice left to him, he begins the hunt for a suitable female.**

**Note: Don't ask me why I started this…**

**…**

* * *

**...**

It had been nearly three years since the end of the war with Naraku. Humans and demons had come to an understanding. Stability was difficult, but manageable. InuYasha and his group had returned to Kaede's village. Kagome had returned to her time to finish with school. Sango and Miroku had finally admitted their feelings for one another. As for InuYasha, he was left to skulk and take his aggressions upon rogue demons who dared to attack his village.

As for Sesshomaru, he spent the first year traveling to ensure his lands were clean of any rogue supporter of the vile half-breed. After this chore was completed, he returned to check on his young human ward of whom he left in the care of Kaede. The young child was elated to see her Lord Sesshomaru once more, and when the time came for him to depart, she refused to let him leave her behind.

Sesshomaru had hoped to allow her to grow with her own kind. When she was old enough he would offer her the choice to travel with him or stay and live in the village. Yet, as the child turned her large brown eyes to him, the thought of saying no to her left a sour taste in his mouth. He allowed her to return with him. She was elated, and Sesshomaru refused to admit that there had been an odd void while she was gone.

He carried the child back to his castle in the West. So used to traveling with him, she had no idea that he had a home. When her eyes landed on the estate left to him by birth right, she was in shock. For nearly three weeks she explored the entirety of the castle, forcing Jaken to find her when she became lost. The newness of her home began to wear away after several months. Her childlike curiosity could only be held for so long.

For the following few months, Sesshomaru was hard pressed to find time for his ward. His responsibilities as Lord of the West required his full attention. As for Jaken, he was beginning to grow exhausted from keeping up with the girl. Rin was nearing her eleventh human year, and her attentions were maturing to different preferences.

It was then that Sesshomaru began to realize the trouble that was to come. He was not fond of humans excluding for the child, but he was aware of certain aspects of humans, even females. Though still a few years away, the child would be experiencing a change. One in which neither Jaken nor Sesshomaru were able to aid her through. There were female servants, but they were all demons of lower stature.

Sesshomaru would require assistance. The thought of his half-brother's woman came to his mind, but he quickly dismissed the idea. She was not currently within the realm, and the fact that she would be mate to InuYasha was another matter. Sesshomaru no longer hated his half-brother to the point of wanting to kill him. Tolerating him was another matter, however.

No. She would not do. He would have to find another female to act as guide and, to some extent, a paternal figure to the girl. Finding a female suitable for the position would be difficult. As a high standing demon, he would require certain abilities that lower standard humans would be pressed to hold. Yet, most demons still found it hard to be around humans. There was also the issue that he would not trust another demon with his young ward. At least, not anyone already in his service.

So, the search began, and Jaken was left to watch over the Western castle and the young girl…

**…**

Kagome was elated! She had finished her last exam and was now, officially, a high school graduate! It was hard to believe that she had finally made it. Honestly, once the war with Naraku was over and she had returned home, she was sure she would have to be held back a year. Thankfully, with a lot of help from her friends and family, she had caught up with her studies.

Still, it was a hard three years. Every day when she came home the well would call to her. Images of her friends, especially InuYasha, came to her mind and her heart ached. She wanted to return to them but she had to finish first.

Now she was done! Nothing was holding her back. Well, except for one thing. Kagome sighed as she climbed the stairs to the temple. When she reached the top, she met her grandfather who was currently talking to a visitor. Kagome's eyes quickly took in the female but dismissed her just the same. Instead she headed inside, leaving her grandfather to speak with the silver haired girl.

"Kagome, is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Kagome chirped as she skipped to the kitchen to present her mother with her test scores. The paper was clutched tightly in her hands, and she shook with excitement and dread before presenting the paper for inspection.

"This is great, hunny!" Of course her mother would be happy. Kagome bit her lower lip in thought as her eyes drifted to the side in thought. She had promised to return to the feudal era once school was finished. The image of InuYasha flashed to the forefront of her mind and she sighed again.

"You okay?" Her mother was concerned and Kagome gave her a half-hearted smile. It was easy to tell what was on her mind. They had the discussion of InuYasha and the others many a times. Kagome's family was supportive and understanding. They, more than her, realized just how much her time in the past had changed her. Kagome wasn't the same any longer. She would forever be their little girl or sister, but she was also a warrior now. The way she moved was more graceful than before. Her sharp brown eyes were quick to pick up on subtle changes. Her reflexes were faster and smoother.

It was a shocking change.

They had also noticed how reserved she had become. She went out with friends, but she moved through the house some days with her mind elsewhere. It wasn't hard to tell where or who she was thinking of at those times.

"You better finish packing," Her mother slid a plate of cookies to her. "Take these with you, but don't eat too many or you'll get sick!"

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled and accepted the plate before moving to her room. Her heart was heavy with the thoughts of leaving her family, but she wanted—no needed—to see them—him—again. It was long overdue, and her family understood, even her brother.

She spent the next few hours packing the last of her things. Her backpack was bulging and her suitcase could barely close. Most of the things she carried with her were rations. Ramen took up most of the space in her suitcase along with medical supplies. This would be her last trip home.

Tears burned in the back of her eyes as she picked up a family photo of her and her family. She gingerly laid it on the top of her belonging in her backpack. She would never forget where she came from, and she would do her best to make them proud in the past. They wanted her to be happy, and she truly wouldn't be happy without InuYasha…

"Tomorrow," Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and let sleep consume her. Tomorrow she would return for good to InuYasha.

**…**

Cosmos sighed as she continued to sit in the tree near the shrine. She had spent a good time of the afternoon speaking with the elder priest, but to no avail. He had been more concerned with flirting with her than giving her any information. A soft chuckle escaped her as she realized just how much the old man reminded her of grandpa Hino. It was of no surprise, this shrine was built upon the remains of the old one she had known.

The Higurashi's were also ancestors of Rei's descendants. After the final battle, Usagi had accepted the power of Cosmos in order to seal Chaos. It also allowed her friends to be free of duty and to seek out their dreams. At first they were unsure and refused, but eventually they complied, especially when they began to age and Usagi did not. It hurt to watch them drift, especially Mamoru who grew old while she did not.

Crystal Tokyo never came to be and neither did Chibi-Usa. Taking the mantle of Cosmos ensured that she was the only one that would ever wield the power of the crystal or of Cosmos. It was for that reason that she let Mamoru go and allowed him to find happiness with another. It hurt. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. But, with the mantle of Cosmos, the ties that held them together were severed. They no longer felt that bond that drew them together in the beginning of this life time.

Now she served as a guardian of this planet. It was her own personal mission that was only interrupted when she was needed elsewhere. She had recently returned from a distant galaxy where a civil war had broken loose. Normally she would not meddle in matters such as those, but the opposing side had found dark ties that they tried to manipulate. The fluctuation in the balance had pulled her from her world for nearly six years.

Upon her return to not only her planet, but her home country, she had sensed a change. The power of Pluto called to her and drew her to this place. She had been confused at first, but as she continued to talk to the old man, the power that had drew her called to her. Yet, whenever she attempted to follow the energy signal, the old man would interfere, flirting with her more or trying to draw her attention elsewhere.

Now Cosmos sat perched in this very uncomfortable tree waiting until everyone was asleep for the night. It was taking longer than expected and she was beginning to grow bored, but eventually every light went out. Even then she waited another two hours to ensure that the entire household was in deep sleep.

Jumping to the ground, she landed and began her search. The staff in her hand morphed into Pluto's staff and she fed energy into it. The power of Pluto glided over the area, and once it met with the energy signature that had called to her, a pathway was presented to her. She followed it and when she found the well, she came to a stop.

"This is it?" She blinked in confusion before circling the normal looking well. "This is why you brought me here?" She turned her accusing glare to the staff which pulsed in answer. Sighing, she looked over the edge. The bottom of the well was like any other—dirt.

"Not impressed," Cosmos sighed and flicked a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Are you sure you aren't broken?" She gave the staff a good shake before sitting on the edge of the well. For good measure, she tapped the end of Pluto's staff on the opposite side of the well. The staff flashed in response, as if outraged at the treatment.

The sudden flare in Pluto's power caused the well to react. Bright blue and white light grew brighter and caught Cosmos' attention. Her silver eyes widened as she looked below. Looking to her staff, she shrugged.

"Sorry, guess you aren't broke after all," With a grin, she slid off the edge of the well and fell into the glowing light.

**…**

She wasn't sure what had done it, but something had pulled her from her dreams. Disoriented at first, Kagome looked around, and out of habit checked the window for InuYasha. She almost missed it at first due to her sleep induced haze, but her mind quickly cleared when she noticed the strange girl.

"What the?" Kagome rolled out of bed and fell to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and blankets. After freeing herself, she ran to the window and watched in horror as the strange woman headed towards the well. "Oh no!" Without thinking, she slammed open her window and grabbed her backpack out of habit.

She followed the worn path on the roof from her previous escapes through the window. It was like a second nature as she jumped to the ground and ran to the well. Her backpack was heavy and it slowed her down, but she pushed harder and arrived just in time to witness the girl fall into the well.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she dashed forward. Her backpack hit the floor as her hands found the edge of the well. It was too late, the girl had fallen into it and disappeared. So distraught was she that she did not even consider how or why the well had activated for the girl. The only thought in her mind was her friends. What if the girl was some sort of demon? Grabbing her backpack, Kagome lunged over the edge and fell into the familiar pulsing light of the well.

**…**

InuYasha had been resting in a tree just on the outskirts of the village when he sensed the presence of a pure energy signature. His first thoughts were of Kagome. She had promised she would return in three years. It had been three years. Hope filled him and he immediately made his way to the well.

It felt like decades had passed since he had last laid eyes on her. It took him no time to make it to the well. He came to a stop just in front of it and held his breath as he heard someone scaling the inside of it. Yet he was surprised to find that instead of his priestess, it was a silver haired woman who lifted herself free of the well and propped herself on the side of it.

"What a trip," the woman gasped as she clutched her head. She had yet to notice where she was or who was watching her.

"Just who the hell are you?" InuYasha demanded once his surprise had worn away. His words came out harsher than he expected but they managed to catch her attention.

"I could ask the same of you," The woman spoke while standing and dusting herself off. Her eyes matched her hair in color, and her outfit was strange, even to the standards or Kagome's time. InuYasha felt his ears flatten as he sniffed the air. Unlike most humans, her scent was pure. There was no taint of decay. There was only purity and power—a lot of power.

He opened his mouth to reply but another pulse of energy from the well caught bother of the attentions.

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice screamed as loud as it possibly could from below. The half-demon's eyes widened in shock and he jumped to the other side of the well. The silver haired woman winced before peeking down below to find Kagome in a panicked state.

"So you're the one responsible for the time shifts," Cosmos crossed her arms over her chest and looked from the brunette to the boy. "The two of you have a LOT of explaining to do…"

**….**

* * *

**...**

**I have no idea… don't even ask… this was on a whim because I missed writing ALGW…**

**This is going to be updated when I have a chance. College is rough… classes are extremely rough, and my health isn't behaving… so yeah.**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Note: Name of story subject to change!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother May I**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: After Rin refuses to leave her Lord's side, Sesshomaru returns to his home in the West. Yet, as time passes, it is obvious that Rin is in need of not only human companionship, but a female to guide her. With little choice left to him, he begins the hunt for a suitable female.**

**Note: Don't ask me why I started this…**

**…**

* * *

**...**

_Last Time:_

"_InuYasha!" Kagome's voice screamed as loud as it possibly could from below. The half-demon's eyes widened in shock and he jumped to the other side of the well. The silver haired woman winced before peeking down below to find Kagome in a panicked state._

_"So you're the one responsible for the time shifts," Cosmos crossed her arms over her chest and looked from the brunette to the boy. "The two of you have a LOT of explaining to do…"_

**…**

"I don't have to tell you anything, wench!" InuYasha growled in warning. His ears continued to lay flat over his head, and his golden eyes glared heatedly at the silver woman. Who was she to talk to him like that? Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and dared her to even try to make him change his mind.

"InuYasha!" Kagome all but shrieked. They had no idea who this strange woman was or what she was capable of. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew better when it came to keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh really?" Cosmos questioned with the quirk of a brow. A small smile stretched from the side of her mouth as she regarded the boy.

"Feh," InuYasha glared as his nose twitched from her exotic scent.

Cosmos chuckled before allowing her staff to drop and hit him atop of his head with enough force to knock him to the ground. A sizeable lump formed where the tip of Pluto's staff had made contact, and Cosmos felt a smug satisfaction from the way it pulsed. She was surprised to find that he was able to quickly recover from the blow. It was then that she noticed the ears twitching on his head. They seemed to twitch in time with the newly formed lump.

It took all of her power to restrain herself from smiling at that or reaching out to rub his ears. Humans did not possess dog ears. What was he? He looked human.

"I could ask you the same thing!" InuYasha mocked in a poor imitation of her earlier response to his inquiry. Cosmos' eyes narrowed and again she swung with her staff. This time he was ready for it, and easily caught the end of the staff in a tight grip. When he refused to release his hold on it, she sent a wave of electricity up the length of the staff. It jumped to his body and sent him to his knees.

"Down boy," Cosmos couldn't stop the jibe even if she wanted to. No one messed with her weapons, even if some of them preferred to not work half the time. This time he stayed down for several minutes.

"InuYasha," Kagome's worried but exhausted voice spoke from the top of the well. She had just managed to scale the wall and throw her backpack to the ground. It had been three years since her last wall climbing, and she was very out of shape. Kagome had to roll herself out of the well.

"Are you okay?" The silver haired woman inquired sincerely. Her gaze raked over Kagome, taking in the yellow shorts, white tank top, and pink bunny slippers that made up her outfit. Obviously the girl was not dressed for time travel.

"Just…" Kagome panted as she pushed herself to her knees. "A minute…" She pushed herself to her feet and used Cosmos' shoulder to steady herself. "To catch my breath…" Kagome took in a big gulp of air before rushing to InuYasha and checking on him.

"Think that's bad?" Cosmos huffed to herself. "Try kicking ass in four inch heels every night. Now THAT is a workout. Talk about sore calves and aching thighs…" She shifted from one side to the other as she ranted to herself, unaware of the strange look she was receiving from Kagome.

Unlike InuYasha, Kagome recognized the style of dress, but she was in disbelief. Sailor Senshi were myths! They had to be myths! No one had seen one, and the evidence of their existence was well…nonexistent. Unless, of course, you considered really blurry pictures in magazines and newspapers from years, and years ago to be evidence…

"You alive?" Cosmos questioned when she realized the girl from the future had been staring at her for quite some time. All the while, the girl had yet to blink or even close her gaping mouth. Cosmos took only a minute to realize why. She had been ranting to herself again. After so many years traveling and not, technically, spending time amongst others, she'd found herself talking to herself quite a lot.

The voices of her friend's spirits talking occasionally to her didn't help either.

"Is there some place we can talk?" She finally sighed while Kagome helped InuYasha to his feet. The half-demon was grumbling away, but he was still quite confused from the lump on his head. Apparently, she had hit him harder than she had thought, or Pluto's staff was just very hard.

"There's a village nearby," Kagome answered while throwing InuYasha's arm over her shoulder. She was surprised how easily this woman had managed to damage InuYasha. She had one mean swing! "I have a friend there, but…"

Cosmos sensed the reason for her hesitance, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Kagome's chocolate orbs studied her carefully. She was normally a good judge of character, but the fact this person—being—made it through the well unnerved her. Maybe it was the way the woman carried herself, or it could be that she didn't want to suffer the same wrath as InuYasha. Either way, she nodded and slowly moved forward and led the silver woman to the village.

Half-way there, however, InuYasha regained his footing and turned angry eyes back on his would-be attacker.

"I'm not afraid to use it on you again," Cosmos warned. She was in no mood to play games with him.

"You could try!" InuYasha growled as he raised his claws and prepared to attack.

"Wait!" Kagome urged as she clung to his arm, halting his attack. He spared her an annoyed look but waited to hear what she had to say.

"We need to hear what she has to say," Kagome pulled on his arm. They were only a few minutes away from the village and Kaede's hut. "It could be important." Her hands tightened on his arm, and she gave him a knowing look.

InuYasha growled and sent a glare to Cosmos. The only reason he was agreeing to it was due to the fact that the woman smelled pure, like a priestess, only better. "Feh," He huffed and his nose twitched. "But if she even looks at me wrong," He held a claw hand higher and flexed his fingers for emphasis.

"Oh, please," Cosmos rolled her eyes at his childish and unnecessary behavior. She didn't come here to take part in a pissing contest with some demon. "If it makes you feel any better I'll de-transform." She was immortal, so even if he tried to kill her, he would fail. "But give me a reason to revert back to this form—"she waved a hand over her body. "—and next time you won't get back up."

Closing her eyes, she allowed her transformation to fade and it left her in a white sundress with matching heels. She had last worn this on one of the beaches of Hawaii before she was called to aid in the war.

"Either way, you are going to attract a lot of attention," Kagome sighed as she looked to the village. The girl looked anything but human. She looked demonic save for the rounded ears. "If you had pointed ears, I'd swear you were a demon, especially with those eyes."

"Oh?" Cosmos looked at herself and admitted that her appearance was strange. Even her blonde hair had been abnormal compared to Japanese standards. Her fingers caressed the material of her dress. Maybe if she changed clothes. Her silver eyes ran over InuYasha's form and judged the look she would need based off of his clothing.

Summoning the power of her disguise pen, she altered her appearance into the kimono equivalent of her senshi uniform. The short kimono was silver with crescent and star embroidery on the fabric. The edges of her outfit were trimmed in a soft gold, the same color of the obi. Instead of heels, she wore flats with tights that ran up the length of her legs to reach mid-thigh.

"Wow," Kagome gasped as the silver light and star dust dispersed to reveal the new outfit. "That's one neat trick!" There was no way she was a demon! Kagome had never seen a demon that could change their clothes like that! There were some whose clothing would seem to magically mend, but never change.

"If this will suffice, can we proceed?" Cosmos waved her hand towards the village. With a nod, Kagome led the way with a pouting InuYasha bringing up the rear.

**…**

It didn't take long to reach the village and find shelter in Kaede's hut. The older woman was currently in a nearby village, helping tend to some sick that needed an expert's gentle touch and guiding words. On their way through the village Cosmos' disguised form had still managed to capture the attention of the villagers.

The party of three had not a moment to themselves before Miroku and Shippo came bursting into the hut. "We heard there was a newcomer," He exclaimed while looking about the area. When his eyes landed on the silver-haired woman, his jaw went slack and his eyes widened. She did look like a demon but the pure energy radiating from her form was anything but demonic. It was more angelic than anything. Yet, when her dark blue eyes met his, he felt as if he was being pulled into them. There was so much depth to those eyes, and hidden in them he could sense loneliness and pain.

This woman was not as frail as she appeared. She was a battle hardened warrior like the rest of their group if not more so. It took a great loss to leave such a spiritual scar on a person, Miroku was one to know. Unconsciously his hand fisted at his side.

"Hello," her words were gentle and brought him out of the painful memories of when Naraku ran free.

"Miroku!" Kagome gasped in surprise. Forgetting for the moment the importance of the situation and their guests, Kagome ran to hug him. How she had missed him and Sango. Shippo had been perched on Miroku's shoulder and now jumped into Kagome's arms once she released the Monk.

"I missed you, Kagome!" Shippo shouted in delight as he was cuddled. In the background, InuYasha began to grumble about how unfair his reunion with Kagome had been compared to theirs. He earned an eye roll from Cosmos whose attention was mostly focused upon the small demon child, specifically his feet.

She never recalled in Earth's history the existence of demons. Flicking her deep blues to InuYasha, she examined him in detail. Was this really the past of her world? If so, what had happened to cause the existence of such beings?

"Sango is fine," Miroku answered Kagome's question in mirth; however, his attention continued to be driven to the woman in the hut. Who was she? Was she demon or human? Neither?

"Who is your new friend?" Miroku spoke while nodding towards the silver-haired woman standing in the middle of the room. With attention now returned to her, Cosmos met his stare once more and smiled warmly. She sensed no ill will from this man.

"You may call me Serenity," She bowed her head in his direction. "And I am here to speak with Kagome and InuYasha."

"About what?" Miroku found his grip on his staff tightening. Was there trouble?

"About the well," Kagome answered for her while focusing her gaze on anything but Cosmos.

"If there are any others in your group that need to hear this discussion, fetch them now," Serenity spoke but Kagome shook her head.

"Sango is in no condition—" Miroku began. At Kagome's worried look, he smiled, "She is due any day now to give birth." Before Kagome could squeal in delight and ask more questions, Miroku placed a hand over her mouth. "We can discuss it after everything is sorted."

Realizing the truth to his words, Kagome nodded and pushed the excitement within her down.

"First off, when are we?" She directed her comment at Kagome.

"500 years in the past," Kagome answered honestly and was surprised at the shock that registered over the woman's face.

"What is the ration of human to demons?" Her attention moved to InuYasha.

"Feh," He crossed his arms over his chest as his ears twitched. He didn't appreciate her tone or the way she was demanding the information. What right did she have to ask such questions? Why wouldn't Kagome let him teach her a lesson?

"Demons outnumber humans," Miroku answered when it was apparent that InuYasha would not answer.

"Are they localized?" Her question was open to anyone.

"No," InuYasha answered after Kagome gave him a good nudge in the side.

"What is the relationship of humans to the demons?" Cosmos' mind was running a mile a minute as she took in the information.

"Mixed! Humans fear demons and many demons still see humans as inferior or prey. Since the war with Naraku, relations have improved, but we cannot speak world-wide, just in this area," Miroku sighed when he realized how tense the woman was becoming. Apparently this was not the information she had hoped to receive.

"How did you come by the well?" Cosmos demanded of Kagome. As Kagome spun the tale, Cosmos was becoming even more disturbed. This girl-woman had altered the past of a world that, to Cosmos' knowledge, was separate from their own. How the two worlds became linked by that well was unknown, and Cosmos' hated being in the dark about matters of importance like this.

"Tell me everything that has happened from your first visit until now!" The three were alarmed with the urgency in her voice, but Kagome nodded and continued her tale. It would take several hours to recite it all, but once she finished, Cosmos was left feeling very disturbed.

What implications would this have on their world? Were changes already occurring? There was too much damage for her to undo it. Even if she could reverse this much interference, it could cause more problems than fixing them! A headache began to form, and Cosmos moved to lean against the wall and rub her temples.

"Are you okay?" Kagome questioned meekly.

"No," Cosmos shook her head and looked at them all. "Do you have any idea of the consequence of your actions? Do you, Kagome?" She didn't mean to scold, but the mess made from their actions was huge! If Destiny and Fate had not been at play, they would certainly look to take revenge on the group for their interference.

"Back off," InuYasha growled as he stood in front of Kagome as if to protect her.

"Listen here, pup," Cosmos growled while advancing upon him. "I don't know if you realized it or not, but Kagome's time—my world—did not have demons. Answer me this, if only 500 years stands between now and then, why were there NO demons? What happened to them?"

This stopped everyone cold. They had never considered this, and now that it was brought to their attention, they were as confused as Cosmos was furious.

"My life on this world has been nearly two centuries," She held two fingers in the air. In all that time, I have never laid eyes on beings like you or him." She pointed towards Shippo who hid in Kagome's hair. "So tell me this, what could possibly happen in the next 300 years to wipe out every demon or half-demon on this planet?"

None of them could answer her.

"You were never meant to come to this time, Kagome," Cosmos spoke as she met Kagome's confused and scared gaze. "You not only altered time, but you may have very well changed the world. I'm just not sure if that is a good thing or not." She didn't want to scare Kagome, but the girl needed to realize what her actions had caused.

"But…I-I…" Kagome felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. The thought of never having met her friends or InuYasha broke her heart.

"Naraku never would have risen because the Shikon-no-Tama would have been out of his reach," Cosmos stated after some thought. "If this world really is part of the past of our world, demons would have ceased to exist. Now that you've changed that, I don't know what will happen to the world you know and love, or those you left behind."

"It could be a change for the better!" Miroku argued even though he was confused over the woman's words.

"Yes, or for the worse," Cosmos stated without pausing to consider his words. "I know from experience that altering the past can ruin the future…" Her tone turned sad as she recalled her family and friends. As if in response to her confusion and sadness, the crystal inside of her pulsed, sending a warm wave of power through the area. Those who felt the wave cover them were instantly healed of all aches and pains. Their worries faded away as the purity of the energy gave them hope while chasing away any lingering darkness.

It wasn't a powerful surge of energy, but it was enough to catch the attention of more powerful demons. After all, not many were born with such powerful and pure energy like Cosmos.

**…**

Sesshomaru's travels had proved uneventful. None near his domain were fit to watch and care for his ward. Frustrations were growing as he continued his hunt. Yet, as he moved to travel to another nearby village, on the edge of his senses, he felt a surge in pure energy. It called to him, and he halted his movements to find where the energy had come from. His eyes narrowed when he realized it was in the direction of his half-brother's village.

Sesshomaru would have ignored the unusual occurrence if his father's sword did not suddenly respond. It had not actively tried to counsel him since Naraku's defeat, and the sudden change intrigued him. Turning his gaze back towards the direction of the energy, Sesshomaru decided to widen his search and find the cause of that flare in power.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**I'm putting off a school assignment. The only way to kill time was to finish this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
